Nyx (Earth-616)
| EditorialNames = Mother of Night | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Hypnos, Dolos (sons, deceased); Apate, Oizys (daughters, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympus | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Goddess of the night, goddess of darkness | Education = | Origin = Olympian | PlaceOfBirth = Primordial Darkness | Creators = Al Ewing; Jim Zub; Mark Waid; Joshua James Shaw | First = Avengers: No Road Home #1 | Death = Avengers: No Road Home #10 | HistoryText = Origins Nyx is one of the Olympians once worshiped as gods by the Greeks. Nyx was worshiped as the Goddess of the Night. Early years At some point, she bore Hypnos, Oizys, and the twins Dolos and Apate. Zeus imprisoned Nyx in such a manner that she would remain trapped until "the sun was parted from the Earth," and hid the Night Shards within her soul in three secret places throughout the Universe. She was also active in Earth's and Olympians's affairs, and even sired Deimos and Phobos, by mating with Ares, among other activities. }} Modern Day During a game between the Grandmaster and the Challenger, the Earth was removed from orbit. It was returned at the end of the challenge, but its removal ended Nyx's containment. In revenge, she set out to cause night to fall throughout the Universe, even on planets with multiple suns and bases contained within suns. She then took her revenge on the Olympus itself, bringing her children to help her kill the Olympian gods who were there, including Hermes, Artemis, Apollo, Dionysus, and Athena. Finally, she murdered Zeus after retrieving information about her hidden Night Shards, but not before Zeus threatened and promised her that his son, Hercules and the "Avengers of the Wronged" would avenge him. She then faced Hercules, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Hulk, Hawkeye, Rocket Raccoon, Voyager, Spectrum and eventually Conan of Cimmeria. Nyx was successful in retrieving almost all of her Shards of Night from Nightmare, Lord Librarian in Omnipotence City and from Hyboria in the Hyborian Age, but at the cost of her childrens' life. After returning to the present and battling the Avengers again on the living planet, Euphoria, the being granted the heroes and Nyx their wish, while Nyx took the last Night Shard from Euphoria, and arrived to her final destination in Long Island, where the One-Above-All's House of Ideas was. Death When the Avengers tried to get to Nyx, Vision used his phasing ability to make it through the door entrance of the House of Ideas to stop her from putting the existence into an eternal night. During the fight, Vision used the powers of the House and with his imagination and constructed many heroes to battle Nyx and then killed her by burning her into flames, causing her to be disintegrated. | Powers = * Darkness manipulation: She can wield darkness in a physical way, or even to cause someone blindness. * Parthenogenesis: Nyx was capable of conceiving children without a partner, seemingly sired by her strongest feelings at the moment, whose capabilities followed those circumstances. * Teleportation | Abilities = | Strength = Nyx's strength was at such level that, even weakened, she could break the neck of a major god such as Zeus. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = She used her nails as claws and could cause the Hulk to bleed. | Notes = * Her name was stated by Athena as never to be said. * The character Nox, created in , was considered to be the Olympian goddess. She was retconned by Jim Zub into being an usurper, as the real Nyx was introduced in . | Trivia = * Despite Nyx claiming to have killed all of the Olympians, Ares, Poseidon, Hades and some other Olympians were left alive, since they seemingly weren't in Mount Olympus during the attack. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Nox (Marvel Comics) | Links = * Profile of Nyx in a sight cataloging the figures of Greek mythology and their appearances in ancient texts }} Category:Night Deities Category:Darkness Deities